


【澈x云&赫】癖（先行版）

by YAOZHIII



Category: CWH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII
Summary: *澈云+澈x云赫3p*微量S/M*脑洞cr@火山姐姐*接受无能请就此止步qwq





	【澈x云&赫】癖（先行版）

门只开了一条缝，透出不甚强烈的暖光。  
红色的绳子在金钟云的肢体上交叉，像一条毒蛇般从他的腰腿间钻入钻出。双腿折起，手腕与脚踝绑在一起，限制了他的活动能力。项圈与床头相连，稍有动作细铁链便窸窣作响。  
“嗯……哈啊………”  
不寻常的喘息声显示着他的身体还藏着秘密，双手紧紧抓着脚踝，似乎要将它们捏碎。暧昧的灯光下，能看到他裸露的绯红色的皮肤和汗水的光泽。  
李赫宰喉结滚动，觉得有些燥热。  
这时候，另一位主人公走了过来。  
“希…希澈……”  
床上的男子显得更难受了，金希澈的靠近似乎刺激了他的欲望，他像是受到了某种感应一般难耐地扭动身体，细腰抬起又放下，扭过头去唤着对方的名字。  
“钟云今天做的很好呀，比昨天多坚持了三分钟。”  
金希澈温柔的抚摸着金钟云被汗水浸透的鬓角，俯下身去亲吻他。然后李赫宰看见金希澈伸向爱人股间的手，从那里慢慢取出一根粗长的黑色按摩棒。  
淦！他咬紧牙克制住自己荒唐的想法，但是他知道他的身体已经起了反应。  
之后就是他们之间漫长的性爱，充满了燥热和呻吟，充满了爱抚和勒痕。李赫宰不知道自己看了多久，知道金钟云被金希澈抱进浴室，耳边响起哗哗的水声，他才猛然惊醒，自己身下已是一片狼籍。

第二天早上，照例是金钟云做早餐。  
就在两天前，经过金希澈的剧烈抗议，他总算从一日三餐中解放出来，承担一日两餐的下厨任务，现在还在床上赖着。  
李赫宰顶着一夜没睡的黑眼圈，坐在餐桌前看着吧台后面忙碌的金钟云。  
他在家还穿着整洁的高领线衣，这是当然的，他的脖子上是项圈的痕迹，锁骨上是牙齿的剐蹭，蝴蝶骨压着铁链的形状，手臂上是绳子勒出的印子，浑身上下都是红色的吻痕和青紫的牙印。  
“嘿，这是给你做的特制超大份培根煎蛋套餐。”  
“啊！谢、谢谢。”  
“不用这么客气。那我拿饭上去了，吃完留在这里就好，过一会儿有人会收拾的。”  
这个有人想必就是金希澈了。李赫宰目送金钟云上楼送饭的背影，咬了一大口面包。

他，李赫宰，是这对同性情侣的房客。  
刚刚毕业的他因为校舍装修，不得不提前搬离宿舍。房子还没有着落，马上就要流落街头。本想着只能去网吧蹭一晚，没想到碰上网吧老板视察工作，看着他大包小包吃泡面怪可怜的，便带回家整理了一间房间给他住。  
李赫宰并不歧视同性恋，倒不如说因为和同性同居而避免的性别上的顾及和接触中的麻烦，这让他松了一口气。更何况房主开朗好客，对于这份温暖的照顾他很是感激。  
“到找到工作和住处之前，你就安心住着吧。”  
本来应该是这样的，他想。  
可是自从他不小心发现了老板和他的伴侣之间的秘密之后，他的生活就没办法安心了。

作为一个睡眠质量很好的年轻小伙子，李赫宰很少起夜。少有的几次醒来是使用卧室内的独立卫生间解决问题，而更少的几次会出到大厅来找水喝。  
老板的家很大，而且敞亮得像个玻璃房子。一出卧室就是天井式的外厅和巨大的落地窗，靠墙是开放式的厨房和吧台，坐在那里可以看到院子里的泳池。  
钢化玻璃搭建的楼梯通向二楼，抬头可以看到房主的卧室。  
一道暖黄色的光从卧室的门缝里透出来，直直把外厅的地面劈成两半。  
李赫宰迎着光走出来，他感觉那道光线似乎有一种奇怪的吸引力，拽着他向光源靠近。但那只是他的错觉，真正吸引他的是寂静中细微的声音，从门的那一侧传出来。  
他悄无声息的走向门边，每走一步声音就清晰一点。一开始是带着点痛苦的呻吟，然后是粗重的喘息，然后是细密的低语。

“家里有人让你这么兴奋吗？”  
落下最后一步时，他的耳边只剩下这句话。

*  
李赫宰快速的解决掉早餐，还是把碗筷洗了，虽然他做的只是把它们放进洗碗机里。  
得快些找到工作和住处，尽快搬出去。他对自己说。  
最近几天他在各种招聘网站寻找合适的工作，也将简历挂到了人才市场，相信不用几天就会有回复了。他决定今天在等待面试通知的同时再物色几处性价比高的住房。  
专心做一件事时时间总会过得很快，等他感觉到饿时，才发觉已经十二点过五分了。  
往常这个时间他们早就会坐在餐桌前吃午饭了，为何今天如此安静？金老板和钟云哥出去了吗？  
李赫宰嘀咕着关了电脑，准备出去看看。哪知一转椅子，金钟云正倚在门框上看着他。  
“卧……咳，哥。……有什么事吗？”  
金钟云笑着看他，并没说话。  
气氛似乎有点微妙，李赫宰不自在的整了整衣服，顺势站起身来。  
“哥，那个，现在也有些晚了，来不及准备午饭了，我出去给你们买一些吧。”  
李赫宰也不知道他去买饭能比叫外卖高明到哪去，他只是想赶紧离开这里，这个氛围让他有不好的预感。  
然而金钟云并没打算就这样放他离开。  
“你看到了吧？”  
一句话在李赫宰的大脑里下了一道惊雷，他直直定在原地。  
金钟云上前握着他手腕，力道不轻不重，却仿佛是块烧红的烙铁，让他恨不得立刻甩开。  
“………”  
“你每晚都在看。”这次是肯定句。  
鸡皮疙瘩从后背爬满全身，李赫宰下意识的屏住呼吸。  
金钟云笑着看着他，似乎觉得他的反应很有趣。  
“你别紧张。”金钟云的手指在他直立的鸟肌上划过，丝毫不为自己正在加速别人的脑充血程度而抱有自知之明。  
“我就是来问问——你要不要加入？”  
李赫宰怔愣又僵硬的转过头，只见门外不远处金希澈正站在楼梯口笑着冲他摆手。

 

tbc.


End file.
